


Coffee, Capes and Kisses

by Crycrocodile



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crycrocodile/pseuds/Crycrocodile
Summary: 'It was for that very strong love of caffeinated beverages that led Spencer to a Starbucks in downtown Chicago.' Soon Spencer would realise the coffee isn’t the only thing he’s addicted to in a that downtown Starbucks and that he also has it in him to ruin it all.(features lots Bandom cameos).





	Coffee, Capes and Kisses

One thing Spencer loved more than anything else even his dog and his best friend Ryan now that really was saying something. That one thing that Spencer loved was coffee. Strong black Coffee, creamy iced coffee, any kind of coffee really, and it was for that very strong love of caffeinated beverages that led Spencer to a Starbucks in downtown Chicago.

Spencer had recently relocated to the ‘Windy City’ from Las Vegas to take up a job at a local accountancy firm called ‘Beckett and Sons’. Spencer like Chicago, and he loved his new job, the only way to improve his new life would be finding the perfect place to buy perfect coffee, and his Starbucks could be that place.

Spencer pushed open the door the aroma of coffee meeting his nostrils he practically skipped over to the counter where the barista was busy fixing up and order for a previous customer, the man finished the coffee pushing it towards a short-man in a trucker cap, before turning to face Spencer and wow this guy was attractive, Spencer felt his heart stop as he mumbled through his coffee order barely pronouncing espresso right. Spencer moved off to the side drumming his fingers on the counter as he watched his coffee being made by ‘Jon’, well that’s what his name-tag said. A smile forms on Spencer’s lips as Jon pushes his coffee towards him.

Spencer goes to leave, but turns back to face Jon holding out his hand

“Hi I’m Spencer Smith. I just moved “

Spencer felt his cheek blush

“This is probably my new favourite place.”

Jon replied with his name the same stupid grin on his lips again.

“Right, OK I’m going to leave now.” Spencer mumbled scuttling out the cafe, clutching his coffee tightly.

~

Spencer returned to his tiny apartment just outside of the main city, his cup of coffee abandoned a in a bin few streets back. Spencer threw his keys down on his coffee table, sinking down on his couch kicking id shoes off his feet. It was 2.30 P.M on a Sunday which meant he was due his weekly catch up, with his childhood best friend. The only bad thing about Spencer’s new life in Chicago was that he’d had t leave Ryan alone in Vegas, sometimes Spencer worried Ryan was heading down the same path as his father before him, the path of alcohol ad self-pity. It was in this moment of deep thoughts about his best friend that his phone rang. Spencer leant forward picking it up with a cheery “Hello”

Ryan instantly broke into a rant about how? and why? Z Berg never wore any pants. Spencer sighed as Ryan finished his rant glancing down at his wrist watch he’d been on the phone for almost an hour. Spencer knew Ryan was already struggling to pay his bills, so he said his goodbyes and placed his phone back down on the arm of the couch. There had been no mention of coffee guy and Spencer liked it better that way Ryan would have just moaned at him.

~

Spencer started his second month of Employment at Beckett and Sons by visiting that downtown Starbucks every day before work. It wasn’t for any other reason than the fact he was grumpy and needed coffee in the morning, this was mostly true I mean Jon only worked Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday morning’s.

Spencer was happy with his para-social relationship with his Starbucks barista. No one knew about it, he still hadn’t said anything to Ryan about it, even though every time Ryan called he wanted to blurt out about Jon’s cheesy grin and the 1o or so conversation they’d had about the Chicago weather and cats.

~

“I’m praying for lots of snow his year.” Jon beamed as he handed Spencer his coffee.

“Snow’s the best ever.”

Spencer just nodded taking his coffee from the other man

“I wouldn’t really know I’m from Vegas. We don’t get too much snow there.” Jon laughed in response.

“Well you’ve been missing out.”

Spencer laughed turning to leave giving Jon a quick wave adjusting his scarf as he braved the winter chill that would rule his whole journey to his office. Spencer wondered if Jon would like to show him how ‘great’ Chicago snow could be, maybe Spencer would ask him tomorrow. He wouldn’t but still he could and god Jon could even oblige as Spencer reached his new work place his head was full of Jon drinking hot chocolate the cream stuck in his stubble. Spencer really was pathetic though in his defence he'd been alone for a pretty long time now. 

Mr Beckett tried to put himself across as a Good Samaritan; Spencer didn’t really know how someone who loved handling other people’s money was a Good Samaritan. It was however tradition that every year Beckett and sons took a Friday off work to brave the cold December air donning stupid costumes to raise money for charity. This year’s charity Mr Beckett had proudly announced as ‘Sisky’s Slippers’ a charity that provided comfy footwear and shelter for the cities poor and elderly.

The employee’s would have a designated area between two of them to collect donations. Spencer had been snapped up by Mr Beckett’s son William, who was currently half-sat on Spencer’s lap ‘googling’ super-hero costumes. The worst part was they’d been assigned to outside a certain Starbucks. Spencer kind of hated his life right now.

~

When Spencer got home from work that day he literally only had one thing on his agenda and that was to sleep. Not only had William constant talking about they’d woo everyone in to donating with what he called the’ Spilliam’ hip factor (Spencer didn’t even want to know.) He’d also had five pretty out of control accounts to manage and a meeting with one of his less mathematical clients Pete Wentz. It was an under-statement to say Spencer was exhausted so much so he charged straight into his apartment and to his tiny bedroom ignoring the shiny envelope which was lying in front of his door. He’d eventually find that the next morning after he was well rested and ready for a caffeine fix (no Jon, because it would be a Tuesday).

~

Spencer eventually opened the envelope pulling out a small card covered in a fancy pattern and italic writing. The card read:

Brendon & Sarah

Invite you to their wedding

12th of January 2012

Spencer turned the card over in his hands admiring the pattern on the back. He knew about Brendon and Sarah’s engagement but then it had all gone quiet, it had been ages since he’d visited them in LA he knew Sarah and Brendon and Sarah we’re a good couple though that opinion wasn’t shared by everyone. His Phone rung from the other side of the room he answered it, without even looking at the caller-id it was probably about the wedding situation.

“Ryan Stop freaking put”

Spencer said down the line he knew Ryan would be calling him over this issues Spencer also knew Ryan wouldn’t wait until Sunday.

“I’m not freaking out Spence; it’s just why is he marrying her?”

Spencer shook his head the phone clutched to his ear. Ryan was stupid and him would have never really get it in his head that Brendon and he never stood any chance it had all been a phase in both of their lives.

“Maybe, it’s because he loves her?”

Spencer replied with a questioning tone, which was followed by silence from the other line

“I think he loved me once you know.” Ryan muttered before obviously hanging up the dial tone ringing in Spencer’s ears. What was he going to do with Ryan?

~

Spencer stood on the street corner a red bucket hanging limply from his hand as he glared across at William who was skipping over to passers-by wearing the stupidest Superman costume. Spencer sighed looking back at Starbucks longingly he hadn’t had any coffee this morning at his mask was making his face sweat he really did hate this life. He thanked the elderly lady who had just giving him a hefty donation.

“Jon”

He heard his caped partner shout causing him to spin around looking back once more at the Starbucks he’d give anything to be inside of, then again as he saw the figure heading towards them maybe, just maybe he’d be to cope with the cold.

“Bill you’re wearing tights, again.” Jon chuckled pulling the taller man in for a hug as Spencer awkwardly looked away. So it seemed that William and Jon knew each other and rather well as they were now engaged in a conversation about someone named Tom. Spencer sighed pulling off his mask spinning it in his hands as William turned to face him

“And this is Spencer my partner in crime.”

Spencer just shook his head nudging William with his elbow

“We fight crime William, not cause it.”

Spencer heard Jon chuckle and he looked up at the older man

“Wait, Vegas.” Jon replied looking Spencer up and down making Spencer feel just a little bit like a teenage girl.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

Jon grinned, running his fingers through his hair which really didn’t helps Spencer’s current state

“You know William that’s awesome”

William just pouted

“Hell, Yeah it is accept Spencer didn’t let us be wonder women and Cat-Women. I would have rocked a skirt Spencer, rocked it.”

Jon’s eyes darted over Spencer once more as he laughed at William’s comment

“Spencer probably would have been good cat-women, anyway I need to go.”

Jon grinned playing a donation to each of their charity buckets leaving with a small wave.

~

What seems like hours later Spencer was sat with William in the company’s meeting room counting what seem to be a never ending stream of coins from there hard day of charity collecting. The only thing making this task meaningless task more bearable was the cup of coffee now clutched in Spencer’s hands it wasn’t Starbucks but it was better than no coffee. Spencer pulled a handful of coins from his bucket a piece of paper fluttering on to the table Spencer picked it up unfolding it was a phone number why would anyone put a phone number in charity bucket he glanced up to catch William watching him he looked back down at the piece of paper noticing the name above the phone number Jon.

“What’s that?”

William quizzed him Spencer just moved the piece of paper of the table secretly clutching it in his hand

“Some idiot put an IOU in by collection. Cheeky.”

Spencer forced a grin and returned to counting his one feeling more than just a little bed than he had this morning without his usual coffee.

“OK then.”

William replied with a shrug returning to his own pile of money, Spencer pulled out his phone punching the number into his contacts he’ll text Jon later and maybe he might have to tell Ryan.

~

When Spencer got home later that evening the first thing he did was take that stupid cape off he threw it into the deepest depths of his wardrobe hopefully to never be seen again, he changed into a tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of jeans and curse William for all he was worth. He pulled mobile out from his jacket pocket which was now hung by the door he had one message from Ryan which said ‘I’m not going to go to that excuse for a wedding.’ Spencer chuckled at it until he remembered the newest number in his contacts what if this had all been prank by William of what if Jon only wanted his number, so he could tell Spencer to leave him alone. Spencer sighed he’d never know until he sent the number a message.

“Hi It’s Spencer your gave me your phone numberJ”

Spencer decided to follow his message with a smiley face I mean it wouldn’t do him any harm unless Jon was scared of smiley faces, anyway his constant grin proved otherwise. Spencer got a reply a few seconds later.

“Yeah I did I was thinking, maybe we could do something sometime.”

Spencer smiled as he texted a quick reply to Jon. How did Jon actually want to meet up with him?

“That’s sounds god. Yes.”

Spencer sat down on his couch clutching his phone waiting for a reply it was kind of pathetic.

“Dinner, tomorrow at 7. I was going to suggest coffee but, I think you have an addiction with it.”

Spencer laughed as replied sending Jon his address and thinking maybe he’d been a ittle harsh on the day. Today had been a really good day. 

Spencer woke up on Saturday morning with a smile this was unusual, as Spencer never smiled in the morning. Not until he’d had his daily morning coffee usually severed to him by a very charming man. A charming man it which Spencer had a date with this very evening his smile grew wide than would seem humanly possible, but maybe that was what Jon makes Spencer feel inhuman like a super being, Spencer was so tempted to put his stupid batman costume on. William would be proud. Spencer jumped out of bed well not quite jumped he hadn’t had his coffee yet.

Spencer didn’t really do much on a Saturday. He hadn’t made that many friends yet in few months he’d been living in Chicago and the ones he had were from work. He usually Skyped his sisters but, they were away from home this weekend. All this would seem pretty tragic if it wasn’t for the fact that Spencer had a date with Jon 'freaking' Walker. Spencer’s phone buzzed moving an inch across the table he picked it up unlocking the screen and reading the text he’d been sent by William.

Hey Spence,

The Superhero league should reunite over coffee. I’m bored, and I’m on my way to yours. Freshen up loser.

Bilvy x

William really was a charmer Spencer thought as he sent a quick reply back. He slid his phone into his pocket searching for his leather jacket on the stand near the front door. He finally found it pulling it on over his T-shirt just as William knocked on his door with two sharps taps.

“William” Spencer questioned throwing open the door, the sight of the taller man gracing his eyes. Spencer had noticed from his short time of working with William that 80 % of the time his face was plagued with a smirk, Spencer knew that that smirk had probably got many a girl or even a guy to fall at his knees. As Spencer took in his new friend’s appearance he noticed that he was wearing skinny jeans tighter than the ones Spencer use to wear at high school and they were some pretty tight jeans. William probably only had or, wanted guys falling down at his knees.

“Spencer” William beamed practically pulling Spencer out the door. Ryan would probably find it hilarious that the only friend Spencer was yet to make in Chicago was a lanky guy who was very, very over-bearing. Spencer was just happy he had been able to actually make a friend in this foreign city. Oh, he was also quite pleased that he’d managed to get himself a date; he would rub that in Ryan’s face. Well he would if his best friend wasn’t so butt hurt over the whole Brendon wedding thing.

William kept his grip on Spencer’s arm as he dragged him into the street he was mumbling about how he went out last night with some guys called Mike & The Butcher. Spencer thought they sounded quite scary he wondered how the son of one of Chicago’s best business man came about being friends with someone known as the Butcher. “... and, anyway we totally bumped into Gabe and let’s just say I no longer have my Superman tights.”

Spencer shook his head as William continued to talk it was kind of too much information and little confusing as Spencer had no idea who any of the guys William mentioned were. Though, Spencer was kind of pleased of himself for being right about William having guys falling down at his knees his tight covered knees. Spencer pulled his Brown and caramel stripped scarf tighter around his neck. The scarf had been a leaving gift from his two little sisters it’s almost as if they knew Spencer wouldn’t be able to cope with the harsh Chicago winter, they were so right.

“Oh, by the way we’re meeting up with Jon. He changed his shift or something I don’t really know.”

Spencer snapped his head round to look at William who was smiling to himself as he dragged Spencer down a small alley way which was outside a worn down looking apartment block.

“J-Jon. Starbucks Jon.”

Spencer mumbled trying to make it out like he was confused or at least hide the fact that just the mention of the barista’s name made his heart flutter. I mean Spencer was a grown man not a teenage girl or Ryan Ross.

“Yes.”

William replied looking at Spencer closely. Spencer almost felt like his friend was judging him with his eyes Spencer decided it would be best to divert his gaze around the alley and near-by apartment block.

“Look, there he is.”

William exclaimed pointing to a lone figure walking out of the apartment block door. You could tell it was Jon he was probably the only guy crazy enough to wear flip-flops in winter. The only time he’d wear ‘normal’ footwear would be if there was snow covering the ground but, even then people had their doubts.

Jon jogged over to them pulling William into a light hug, before grinning over at Spencer. Spencer decided to take back everything he’d thought about himself earlier he totally was a teenage girl for Jon. He wants’ to go out a buy a fluffy pink journal and write things about Jon in there, like cheesy poems and, declarations of love. He did however mange to mutter out a very unfazed sounding

“Hi, Jon.”

Spencer, Jon and William spent the afternoon browsing some of Chicago’s finest shops, which included William dragging them into a sex shop. Spencer was a grown man but, for some unknown reason caused the teenage girl in Spencer to blush furiously, even more so when Jon was there. Spencer and Jon stood a few inches apart in front of a row of very awful looking porn films, Spencer noted that both of them were expressing looks of discomfort. William who dashed off to an even seedier part of the store skipped around the corner toward them both. Spencer flinched slightly as William threw his arms around the two younger men’s shoulders.

“So, have you got any big plans for the night? Tom said something about trashing Cardens’s place.”

The second part was obviously not aimed at Spencer as more unfamiliar names were thrown his way. Spencer did however smile as he remembers that he did have plans for the evenings. He had the best evening plans in all of Chicago.

“Well, I’ve got a date.”

Jon beamed flashing a smile over at Spencer. It was the kind of smile that made Spencer’s legs go weak, though all of Jon’s smiles and gestures seemed to have that affect on him.

“A really, hot date as well.”

Spencer felt a blush creep on his cheeks and this time it had nothing to do with his current surroundings. William didn’t notice Spencer’s current state but, instead smirked at Jon.

“Walker, you’re a sly dog.”

William said across to his friend another smirk upon his face.

~

Spencer spent the whole afternoon after returning from his adventure with Jon and William re-running Jon’s words through his head. The older man had anonymously called Spencer his hot date and, it made Spencer insanely happy that Jon thought he was hot he’d have to dress to reinforce that description or would that make him seem like a desperate prostitute? Spencer was confused he hadn’t been on a date in forever not since back in Vegas. Spencer was running himself into a panic sure Jon might think Spencer’s hot but, there’s still plenty of time for Spencer to ruin the other mans opinion of him. Spencer did the only thing that he knew could help him in a situation like this. He called Ryan.

“Ryan, I don’t know what to wear.”

He shouted down the phone before Ryan had a chance to say anything, Spencer really wasn’t in the mood for his best friends moping he was in dire need of help.

“What the hell, Spence.”

His friend mumbled back to him from the other side of the country. Spencer kind of wished Ryan was here with him, it would make this whole outfit situation easier. Spencer also just missed his childhood best friend insane amounts, not that he’d ever admit that to Ryan.

“Ryan, I have a date I don’t know what to wear. Ryan are you listening. Ryan?”

Spencer was practically shouting down the phone at his best friend and, in all fairness he really wasn’t giving Ryan much chance to responds to his rants of fear and confusion. How could choosing an outfit be so hard he finally realised why ladies always take so long getting ready. Spencer tried to listen to Ryan’s suggestions’ but, they were all rubbish he kept saying stuff like:

“Just be yourself.”

Spencer had never really been a massive fan of himself. Having had battles with his weight and appearance but the skinny jeans they were long gone and Spencer was happier. Spencer still couldn’t help but think he wasn’t perfect and how he’d managed to get a date with a guy like Jon really was way beyond his levels of logic.

In the end Spencer reluctantly throws on a plain white t-shirt covered by an average black suit jacket, his legs are in black slacks. Spencer kind of wished he had his skinny jeans he’d been told he had awesome hips almost level with William’s. Spencer was willing to admit that he did look quite good but a wave of panic waved through his head what if Jon wasn’t the gentleman he seemed what if he was just like planning on taking Spencer to a Taco Bell or, an even tackier fast food joint Spencer would end up looking like an idiot in his current attire and, his pride would be kind of crushed. Spencer let his head run wild with images of being forced through a drive through then taken to a dusty pub. Jon did live in that creepy looking apartment block didn’t he? What if this was all an elaborate plot by Jon and William to cut him off? The knock at the door breaks Spencer away from his twisted delusions.

He hesitantly heads for his front door the nagging in the back of his head telling him it’s just the neighbour asking to borrow some sugar because, the chance that Jon actually wanted to take Spencer on a date was getting increasingly smaller. Spencer felt a minor tremble erupt through his hand as he pulled open the door, and maybe he was just being paranoid because stood in front of him was none of the Jon Walker in all of his finery and, what’s more he was holding a small bouquet of flowers. Spencer’s legs did the jelly thing again and all he could muster was a muttered

“Hey”

Before, exiting his flat and leave the building with Jon. 

~

Jon lead Spencer outside to wear a slightly off white Nissan Micra it looked very out of place next to the cars of Spencer’s fairly well off neighbours though it was still incredibly perfect I mean Spencer didn’t even own his own car, mostly down to the fact Spencer was scared of driving in the busy city traffic. Spencer caught Jon look over at him and flashes a shy smile his way.

“Yeah, I know it’s an old ladies car.”

Spencer just let out a small chuckle before moving round to the passenger side. Jon moving and vacating his driver’s seat. The car smelt of pine needles and vanilla, it was kind of perfect.

The conversation during the car journey was light hearted and perfect, the colour of the lights of the passing traffic giving it an almost magical feel. The date could end now and it’ll still be the most perfect date ever but, it wasn’t and Spencer felt little nervous butterflies forming in his stomach as the car pulled into the car park of an Italian restaurant. It wasn’t one of the super fancy ones they had in the city nor was it a take-out Pizza joint it was just a restaurant. It was perfect in Spencer eyes.

~

Spencer vacated the car following slowly behind Jon the nerves setting in again, he wasn’t sure why the conversation in the car seemed to be going fine more than fine. He caught Jon watching him and flashed a smile over at him before grabbing the older man’s hand.

“I’ve never eaten out in Chicago before.” He said with a shrug feeling Jon’s hand squeeze his.

“We’re not all sexual predators like William you know?” Jon replied with chuckle leading Spencer to their pre-booked table. Jon even pulled the chair out for Spencer which was perfect timing as Spencer thought his legs had actually turned to jelly this time.

~

The night went really well with a promise of coffee for the following morning, well afternoon to give Jon time to get the right amount of beauty sleep. Jon’s car pulled outside Spencer’s apartment block the engine shutting off as the two men vacated the car once more and,embarked on the very short journey to Spencer’s door. Jon leant over placing a soft kiss on the corner of Spencer’s mouth.

“This was fun. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Spencer nodded his head as he watched Jon go he really needed to get into his apartment and gush all about his date to Ryan. He didn’t care if Ryan was still sulking about the wedding invite he needed to tell someone, maybe he should write a journal like the twelve year old girl he really was.

 

a\n: new chapter coming soon.


End file.
